


Under New Management

by Evilchuckles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Crossover, Desk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching, alternative universe, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles
Summary: In an alternative universe, Sanzo is about to get an unexpected bonus at work.





	1. Chapter 1

Bored out of his mind and intensely irritated, Sanzo drummed his fingers against the desk and grit his teeth. 

It had been a long day. The markets had been all over the place, the yen annoyingly volatile, and although he’d ended up making back most of what he’d lost by lunch time he was still sitting through a barracking from his boss. This was hard to take for two reasons. The first was that Sanzo had a slight tendency to punch people who criticised him, generally. The second was that his boss actually knew sod all about stocks and investments and only owned the company because his father had handed it down to him. 

In this day and age it was practically archaic that an investment bank of this magnitude was being treated like a feudal fiefdom. The only reason it even survived was because the CEO was just intelligent enough to realise that he needed to hire people like Sanzo, who actually knew what they were doing. 

But that didn’t stop him screaming pointlessly at Sanzo whenever the NIKKEI underwent a correction. 

To top it off his boss had, once again, brought his son with him, presumably to train the boy in his future business and apparently failing to see that his son regarded the whole thing as a bit of fun, like attending a gladiatorial killing. Sanzo only had to take one glance at that smirking, insufferable, face to know that Mihael was enjoying Sanzo’s dressing-down immensely. 

Spoilt, fucking, sadistic, brat…

 _Pretty_ , spoilt, fucking, sadistic brat…

Sanzo wrenched his gaze away from knowingly-pouty lips with their almost perpetual sheen of chocolate and pointed out to his boss, once more, why nothing that had happened in the economy that day could actually be considered to be Sanzo’s fault. It was like talking to a gibbon but eventually Sanzo must have got through because he was suddenly alone, his boss’s voice ringing petulantly in his ears.

Except that he wasn’t alone for long. 

He’d just poured himself a brandy and tugged off his tie, starting to consider which restaurant he’d get dinner delivered from later, when a shadow fell across the doorway to his office. A leather-clad shadow, as it turned out. 

Not for the first time Sanzo wondered how Mihael got away with dressing like such a whore. Ever since they’d sent the boy to Tokyo University he’d dressed like a punk vampire desperate for sex and no one ever said anything about it. Maybe they were afraid to. Sanzo had always had the impression that Mihael was substantially more intelligent than his father and probably ran rings around him at home. 

“What the hell do you want?” He asked. He knew he should probably be polite to his boss’s son but fuck it. There were other jobs and being polite to an over-privileged little dick like Mihael was more than even his salary was worth. 

“Give me a brandy.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Mihael sauntered in like he owned the place (which alright, technically, he would one day) and grinned. Sanzo clenched his fist. Something about that grin had been wearing at Sanzo’s nerves for years. 

“I’m over twenty. You won’t go to jail.”

“Like I give a shit about that. It’s _my_ brandy.”

Nevertheless Sanzo found himself pouring the boy a drink, partly out of grudging admiration of his chutzpah. 

Mihael sprawled elegantly in the chair in front of Sanzo’s desk and drank his brandy, watching Sanzo light a cigarette. 

“You realise that this is a no-smoking building,” Mihael remarked. 

Sanzo snorted. “That just makes it better.”

Mihael’s face split into a devilish smile. He sipped his brandy again. “I think my father eventually grasped that you actually did well today, rather than otherwise.”

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. “What do you know about it?”

“More than you think.”

And for the next ten minutes Mihael proceeded to prove it. He sat there, in his whorish clothes, with his pretty face, and talked about global finance and the bank’s future with all the knowledge and assurance of an expert three times his age. He even pointed out a few things that Sanzo himself hadn’t thought of. It became evident that Mihael knew the industry inside out.

“How the hell did you get to know all this?” Sanzo asked, in the end. “You barely even come here.”

Mihael shrugged and set his empty glass down on the desk, stretching so that a flash of his toned golden stomach caught at Sanzo’s eye. “I told my father that on the job training wasn’t necessary. I read a few books and thought about it for a couple of days. That was enough. I think it was between my Russian literature phase, and that week when I nearly got expelled.”

Sanzo poured himself another brandy. And poured Mihael one while he was at it. 

Mihael was not just more intelligent than his father, then. 

He was, evidently, more intelligent than anyone Sanzo had ever met. 

Sanzo was aware that he was turned on. He chose to ignore it. He tended to get turned on when people surprised him because it happened so rarely. Most people were tediously predictable, their abilities and aptitudes and limitations immediately obvious. Most people were average. 

Sanzo had never been average. None of his few friends were, either. 

His lovers tended to be average though, as it seemed safer. Forgettable. Sex with an equal might turn into something else and Sanzo had no time for such rubbish. He lived hard and fast and made a great deal of money. And he enjoyed his money. He drank the best brandy, smoked the most expensive cigarettes, could afford to live exactly as he pleased largely unbothered by the rest of the world (when his boss wasn’t being an ass), and he spent his holidays blissfully alone with newspapers and good books and occasional dinners with Hakkai, one of the aforementioned few friends. 

If he wanted sex he went to a bar and picked someone up and then never saw them again. 

He was living the dream, he suspected, of most of the men in the world if they just had the nerve. 

And yet…

And yet lately he was bored. He was bored with the ease of it. With the lack of stimulation. And when he looked up from his thoughts and found Mihael standing up, boldly holding his gaze, with an unmistakable invitation in his eyes, Sanzo thought that he might not be the only person in this room who was looking for a challenge. 

He stood up and went to reach for his coat on the stand. No way was he fucking the boss’s son no matter how much the boy radiated the offer, in the stance of his hips, in the pout of his mouth. 

“Going home?” Mihael asked, coolly.

“Yes, and so should you. Where is your father?”

“Gone. I said I’d make my own way and he usually does what he’s told.” Mihael perched on the arm of his chair and watched Sanzo pack up his briefcase and shut down the computer. 

“I bet he does,” Sanzo snorted.

“I usually get most people to do what they’re told,” Mihael added. 

Nice try, Sanzo thought, but I’m not some blushing university boy who is going to fall at your feet. You’re dealing with an actual grown-up here. 

“You could give me a lift, though,” Mihael said.

Sanzo ground his teeth. Clever little ass. It wouldn’t look great if Mihael went home and told his father that Sanzo had abandoned him to the metro at this time of night (especially dressed like that) and while Sanzo didn’t care that much, he really couldn’t be bothered to deal with the resulting row.

“For fuck’s sake…” he muttered, switching off the desk lamp. “Come on then.”

 

The building was quiet except for the distant sound of the cleaners hoovering so at least none of his colleagues were likely to see him acting as chauffeur for the boss’s son. 

At the end of the corridor Sanzo called the lift and glared at the boy. “Don’t make a habit of this. I’m not going to drive you home again.”

Mihael smiled serenely and muttered something like, “What makes you think we’re going home?” 

But Sanzo couldn’t reply because the lift pinged open to reveal one of the security guards.

“Evening, sir,” the guard said.

Sanzo nodded and stomped in. Mihael was grinning. 

This made Sanzo decide that he was going to take the shortest possible way to the boss’s house. He didn’t want to be alone with this boy a second longer than necessary. 

Sanzo wasn’t in the habit of kidding himself and he knew that If Mihael had been anyone else, Sanzo would already have bent him over his desk and fucked him into next week. If Mihael had been someone Sanzo had picked up in a bar, they would both already be coming. 

But Mihael wasn’t someone else. He wasn’t some conveniently anonymous moron. He was someone Sanzo wouldn’t be able to avoid afterwards and, hideously, would one day probably be Sanzo’s boss, so…no…no sex. 

No sex, he told himself when the guard got off at the third floor and the lift continued to the underground garage, no sex even though Mihael was somehow closer to him and smelled of chocolate and his eyes were a dare and his body radiated heat and Sanzo’s hand was just creeping out to tangle itself in all that leather and all that golden hair when the lift pinged again and the doors opened into the car park.

Saved by the bell.

 

Mihael took one look at Sanzo’s Mercedes and whistled appreciatively, running slim, elegant, fingers over the blue bonnet. “Nice,” he said, tone grudging. “And this year’s model too. Mine is only 2008.”

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car and threw his briefcase in the back seat. “You are a monumentally spoilt brat. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Oh yes,” Mihael told him. “Many times.”

In the car the little bastard immediately started playing with the music system, putting on something that made Sanzo’s ears bleed and the angels weep, before Sanzo slapped the boy’s hand away and switched the whole thing off. “Fucking behave,” he ordered him as he went to start the car.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Mihael demanded, and suddenly he was sliding a hand down Sanzo’s chest and into his lap.

“What the,” Sanzo started but he choked on the end of the sentence because Mihael’s fingers closed around him through his trousers and began to rub. A haze descended over Sanzo’s eyes.

“I did say that I always get people to do what I want,” Mihael reminded him, voice a little breathless, lips close to Sanzo’s neck. “And I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since you were hired. Actually that’s _why_ you were hired. I’ve been reviewing new employees files for years. My father respects my judgement. And I took one look at your photo and told him that you were the one.”

Sanzo gripped the steering wheel, fighting the urge to let this happen, fighting another urge to give the cocky little git a good smack, but all the while Mihael’s clever fingers were bringing him to a state where self control was a distant memory. “That was five years ago! You were fifteen!”

Mihael laughed against Sanzo’s ear. “I was an early developer and I don’t mind playing the long game.”

He’d waited all this time? Planning to seduce Sanzo all that time? They’d barely spoken more than a hundred words to each other before tonight. 

God…Sanzo bit back a groan, the hand on him was tightening, moving faster. If this boy ever used such focus and tenacity for evil then the world was doomed.

“Fine,” he snapped, knowing when it was pointless to fight a losing battle. “But get your fucking hands off me. This place has CCTV.”

Mihael went off into peals of laughter. “Like I can’t get round _that_.”

But he let go, as ordered. 

Sanzo’s hands were shaking on the steering wheel the entire way to his building. Fortunately Mihael kept his hands to himself and his mouth shut, giving Sanzo a much needed space to gather his thoughts and breathe.

But not to repent. 

Oh no. He was going to fuck this boy, hard. Because the little shit _deserved_ to be taught a lesson about playing with the grown-ups.

 

In his flat they barely made it through the door before Sanzo had him up against the wall, kissing him, tasting chocolate. He made a triumphant noise and bit Sanzo’s lower lip. Sanzo responded by shoving the boy harder into panelling, revelling in the ‘oof’ of air leaving Mihael’s lungs. 

Slim, strong, legs were up about Sanzo’s back within ninety seconds of the door closing.

Sanzo found himself grinning crazily. He had to admit, this was more fun, this was hotter than fucking a stranger he could think rings around. Mihael was a lot more interesting than that.

Mihael was unpredictable. When he’d walked into Sanzo’s office less than an hour ago Sanzo would never have believed that they’d be stripping each other naked in his hallway by now, and it was refreshing to have things happen that Sanzo hadn’t predicted. It was a new experience for him.

He got through the laces of Mihael’s leather trousers in record time, shaking with pleasure at the feel of Mihael's cool hands on his own naked chest, his expensive shirt thrown somewhere on the floor. 

He made a mental note to make Mihael pay for that later.

He yanked the last of Mihael’s clothes off just as they tumbled into the master bedroom, and just as Mihael got to his belt. 

Sanzo forcibly pulled Mihael’s hands away and then lifted him and dumped him down on the bed. He spread his legs and grinned up at Sanzo. 

Sanzo laughed from sheer adrenaline and arousal. This was madness. And Sanzo really didn’t care. Didn’t care if this got him fired. Didn’t care about anything but fucking the gorgeous, golden, naked boy on his bed. 

He kicked off what was left of his clothes and then they were together on the blankets, kissing and writhing, damp cocks pressed together with Sanzo’s hand around both, stroking. Mihael moaned pleasure and arched into the touch.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, darkened eyes low-lidded. “Fuck me.”

Sanzo laughed again to cover the groan of hunger that had tried to burst out of him. “Not your first time then, I take it.” He reached over to the bedside table for lube and everything else they’d need. 

Mihael made a derisory noise and sat up. “Are you fucking serious? Of course not.” Then he smiled, cat like, and knowing. “I practised on my lecturers.”

Sanzo paused. “Your lecturers?”

“Sure,” he cooed, obviously getting off on Sanzo’s surprise. “It wasn’t like they had anything else they could teach me.”

A sudden vision of Mihael being fucked over a library table by one of his university professors made Sanzo’s cock twitch violently. Clearly he wasn’t the first older man to be swept past ethics by this kid.

“They would have been fired if anyone had found out,” he managed, as he slicked his fingers and tried to ignore the sensation of Mihael’s fingers pinching at his nipples.

“That isn’t stopping _you_ , either,” Mihael pointed out.

Sanzo glared and pushed him down onto his back again, parting his legs roughly, and rubbing a finger at Mihael’s hole. He groaned and relaxed his muscles, letting Sanzo’s finger slide smoothly in almost at once.

So tight and hot… Sanzo bit hard into his tongue, let the pain distract him from threatened orgasm. 

When the danger had passed Sanzo pressed in a second finger, began to move.

For a while he just finger-fucked him, in revenge, watching him moan and writhe, hands digging into the bedclothes. 

There was no denying that Mihael was a fucking gorgeous person, quite the best looking person Sanzo had ever seen in real life. And here he was naked, legs open, on Sanzo’s bed, waiting for Sanzo to fuck him.

It really could have been worse, Sanzo thought. He'd wanted this boy for awhile, which was probably why he'd done such a half-arsed job of resisting him.

When he was ready Sanzo grabbed a condom, and then soon he was filling him, pushing in deep and hard, with the sound of Mihael’s ecstatic voice echoing around Sanzo’s usually peaceful bedroom. 

It wasn’t long at all before the clench of Mihael’s body eased enough for Sanzo to begin to fuck him. He pulled back, almost all the way, and then slammed in again. Fireworks went off in Sanzo’s gut. Mihael cried out, black nail-varnished fingers digging into Sanzo’s back. 

After that it was a blur of fucking and heat and Mihael’s perfect body squeezing him mercilessly, his thighs around Sanzo’s waist, his cock rubbing eagerly at Sanzo’s belly. 

It was a fast, hard, almost brutal fuck. Mihael was forced back and forth across the blankets. Sweat broke out on their skin. And Sanzo couldn’t have stopped for anything, not even if Mihael’s father had walked in right then with a gun. Not even for that.

Just when Sanzo was cresting orgasm Mihael pushed him off, and climbed on top and began to fucking _ride_ him. Sanzo's whole body howled approval and he dug his fingers into Mihael's hips, jerking up to meet every graceful, frantic, movement.

“Yes, yes, yes, _fuck me_ ,” Mihael moaned, a chorus of filthy encouragement, voice rising in increasing desperation until he was slamming himself up and down on Sanzo's cock, shaking, and grunting, his stiff dick sliding in Sanzo's grip.

Sanzo was distantly convinced that he would pay for this, now or in some other life, because surely no one was allowed to feel _this_ fucking good. For some long minutes all there was in Sanzo's world was intense pleasure, and Mihael's voice whining for more.

Then Mihael gasped and froze and Sanzo’s stomach was slick with his release, while the boy sobbed and whimpered over him, head bent, hair tickling Sanzo's face, eyes tight closed. 

Sanzo lost it. He slammed up deep one more time before blessed relief overtook him, his head buried against Mihael’s neck, growling victory.

Mihael panted and laughed breathlessly and tugged gleefully on Sanzo’s hair.

 

Afterwards Sanzo went to take a shower and within two minutes Mihael had joined him and, what with one thing and another, Sanzo ended up having him again, up against the tiles while the water pounded and Mihael yelled his name. 

 

Sanzo had never had a night even vaguely approaching this.

Never.

 

When he woke up the next morning (a Saturday, fortunately) he couldn’t bring himself to move. His body was poured across the bed in smugly perfect happiness, putting its only energy into a morning erection that a sleepy-eyed Mihael was observing with clear intent.

Sanzo put out a lazy hand to stop him as Mihael bent his head, because doing it now in broad daylight, it implied something, something more than a one night stand, but Mihael’s lips were already around him, sucking, and Sanzo just gave up fighting it. 

As he thrust his cock into Mihael’s warm, wet mouth, Sanzo thought that although he didn’t like his current boss much, he had a feeling that his heir would prove to be a vast improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo clenched his fist and just managed not to punch his boss in the face. Instead he pictured being able to get hold of some kind of weapon and blasting the man through the fiftieth floor windows. Only the thought of how much lecturing might ensue from Hakkai prevented him from at least beating the man unconscious with his own executive chair.

“Well?” his boss demanded, cheeks flushed, chest heaving with indignation. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 _Nothing that bears repeating_ , Sanzo thought, grimly.

He stayed silent. He might have reluctantly decided not to kill the man but that didn’t mean he was going to get any kind of apology. Sanzo didn’t apologise. Especially when he wasn’t in the wrong. 

His boss glared at him. “Well, just don’t let it happen again!”

“Let what happen again? A recession?” Sanzo muttered, as his boss stormed out. 

 

Sanzo was left standing in front of his boss’s desk, marvelling that a man could be so stupid that he’d stomp out of his own office. Presumably the moron would realise in a moment and either come back or decide it would be too embarrassing and go home instead. Sanzo lingered in the hope that he would actually slink back in, trying to act like he’d _meant_ to flounce out like a teenager.

Sanzo spent a moment admiring the afternoon view from the window. It was even better than the view from his own office, two floors down. 

Since as the minutes ticked by it was increasingly obvious that his boss wasn’t coming back, he tried out the expensive chair and had a smoke, feet on the desk. It wasn’t as satisfying as he would have thought. Not as satisfying as telling his boss to shove his job up his arse. Sanzo fully intended to do so on an almost daily basis but going anywhere else would entail a pay-cut or at least a reduction of benefits. All the investment companies were cutting back on higher tier staff and all the new contracts were markedly low on bonuses and incentive schemes these days. Sanzo didn’t see why he shouldn’t be paid exactly what he deserved. 

And money wasn’t the only perk in this job recently.

Still, it made Sanzo white-knuckled with rage when his boss decided to take out the global economy on him as if it was Sanzo’s doing, rather than something Sanzo was actually exceptionally good at mitigating. 

Just when Sanzo was hacking his boss’s computer to leave gay porn, the door opened. 

His head snapped up. 

“Oh, _you_ ,” he said, turning his attention back to the computer. “Fuck off, I’m busy trying to piss off your father.”

Mihael grinned and kicked the door shut behind him with one booted foot. “You already have. I just saw him downstairs. You know, you’re the only person who can make him as angry as I can.”

Sanzo snorted. That was actually the closest he’d seen Mihael to wide-eyed admiration but at least it made a change from snark.

Mihael wandered over to the desk and perched on the edge, next to the keyboard. Sanzo’s hands hesitated for a moment at the sensation of nearby heat, the smell of leather, before resuming typing. He glared at the computer. So Mihael could make him hard now, just by sitting next to him? 

Sanzo’s life really blew. 

“Don’t bother hacking it,” Mihael told him, leaning forward a little to smirk condescendingly at Sanzo’s algorithm. “I already did that when I was nine.”

Sanzo sighed and gave up. He leaned back in his boss’s chair and stared at Mihael, who was toying with his crucifix, pretty face serene. “I’m assuming that your mother is about fifty IQ points above your father.”

Mihael raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Just trying to explain your existence according to DNA but I suspect that the devil has more to do with it,” Sanzo shrugged. His fingers were itching to pull Mihael forward so he lit a cigarette instead, just to have something to do with his hands. 

They’d been at it for a few months now, several nights a week. Mihael would turn up, unannounced, at Sanzo’s front door, and despite Sanzo’s repeated assertions that he wasn’t going to put up with this shit any more, wasn’t going to put up with Mihael’s bratty, obnoxious, behaviour, they still always ended up fucking. Fucking hard. In Sanzo’s bed. In his pristine bathroom, and once on the hallway floor, like dogs, when they didn’t quite make it further than slamming the door shut.

Mihael, as if he knew what Sanzo was thinking, bent his head and bit none too gently at Sanzo’s ear. A jolt of lust shuddered through Sanzo’s gut.

He reached out his free hand and shoved Mihael off the desk. “Don’t fuck about. I’m going home.”

By which he meant, ‘if you want fucking, I’m not doing it here.’

Mihael’s eyes flashed and his pale fingers closed, fiercely, around Sanzo’s wrist as he ground out his cigarette. Their gazes met. 

“Fuck me now,” Mihael said.

“Not here.”

“Wrong answer.”

Mihael released him and sat on the desk again, right in front of Sanzo this time, leaning back on one hand, the other still playing with his crucifix. Sanzo ignored the way his dick had just twitched and was about to turn away when Mihael said, softly,

“My father made you angry. Very angry. Your knuckles are white and that vein on your forehead is standing out. You were probably standing here while he yelled, fantasising about telling him to stick his job or wondering what he’d look like with a punch to the face.”

Sanzo hesitated. Mihael’s cold blue eyes were magnetic. Sucking him in like Mihael’s mouth did most nights, like Mihael’s ass. He found himself moving forward until he was standing against the desk between Mihael’s spreading legs.

“There is more than one way to get revenge, you know,” Mihael told him, releasing his crucifix and running his hand down Sanzo’s neck, a finger slipping beneath Sanzo’s shirt collar, stroking. “You could get it by fucking his son, on his desk.”

Sanzo knew then that he had about three seconds to leave the room before he did just that.

“It was my favourite adolescent jerking-off fantasy. Did I ever tell you that?” Mihael asked, voice smooth and sweet and utterly filthy. “I’d imagine you fucking me, over my father’s desk.” He shifted, put both hands on Sanzo’s belt, stripping it out of the loops quickly. “Back when you thought I was just a kid.”

Sanzo couldn’t breathe. He forced out, through gritted teeth, “You _were_ a fucking kid!”

“Maybe,” Mihael looked up at him through dirty-blonde lashes. “Didn’t stop me imagining it though.” His hands were inside Sanzo’s clothes now, wrapped around the stiff dick that betrayed just how empty Sanzo’s refusals were. “Don’t you want to make a kid’s dream come true?”

Sanzo groaned laughter. “Not a kid like you were, you slut.”

Mihael laughed with him, surely aware that he’d already won, and let go of Sanzo’s dick. And somehow in a few swift movements he was naked. 

Naked on his father’s desk in the middle of an unlocked office. 

And he was spreading his legs, running a hand down to finger himself slowly. Fingers coming away looking wet, shiny. Meaning that Mihael had planned for this before he even walked into the room, readied himself for it. Sanzo swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. 

One of these days he was going to teach Mihael not to be so over-confident, so sure that he’d always get his own way.

But not today.

Sanzo pulled Mihael’s hands away and slammed them above the boy’s head, pinning them to the desk. Mihael moaned, triumphantly, and arched his hips so that his stiff dick nudged against Sanzo’s shirt-covered belly. 

Sanzo bent over him, trousers round his knees, mouth by Mihael’s ear, dick pressing against Mihael’s hole but not entering quite yet, making him wait, making Mihael growl and try to move, hands squirming in Sanzo’s grip.

“So this is what you wanted?” Sanzo hissed in his ear. “To be fucked up the arse on your father’s desk?”

“Yes,” Mihael groaned. “ _Yes_ , do it. Do it hard.”

Sanzo thrust forward, unable to fight human instinct any more, unable to resist this boy. He buried himself in Mihael’s slick ass, making the body beneath him jerk, making Mihael gasp and clench his jaw. 

Sanzo waited, panting, head spinning. Mihael was going to be the death of him, he could tell. 

Oh well.

He pulled back and trained his gaze on Mihael’s face, on the wide eyes, the bitten lip, before slamming into him. Mihael cried out and threw his head back, blonde hair scrubbing against the shining desk. Sanzo knew he should stop the boy being loud, there were too many people in the corridor who might hear them, too much danger of being caught if they drew attention, but every time he pushed his dick into Mihael’s body the resulting noise made Sanzo feel like a fucking _god_.

He had discovered that the only time that Mihael shut up and did what he was told was when Sanzo was having him. It was the only time the power balance was in Sanzo’s favour. But only theoretically. Because as usual this was all Mihael’s plan and Sanzo knew that. He just couldn’t fight it. 

Largely because he didn’t want to.

But he could get his own back, at least a little.

For long, agonising, minutes he fucked Mihael just slow enough that the boy writhed with pleasure but not fast enough for him to come. All hot and slippery and _tight_. He fucked Mihael until his cries had turned to wracked breaths of frustration and need, his eyes screwed shut, his dick straining helplessly. 

And then Sanzo pulled out, roughly turned Mihael over so that he was bent over the edge of the desk and thrust back into him brutally, holding his shaking body up by his narrow hips. 

Sanzo’s own orgasm was screaming at him for release. He could rarely control himself when he took Mihael from behind because he got so deep that way and the sounds Mihael always made then were like a crazed animal, all whines and shudders and insincere submission. 

This time was no different, Mihael’s hands clawed at the desk, fingernails making long scratches on the shiny surface. Long, _permanent_ scratches. Sanzo grinned to himself and decided to take pity if only because they were already lucky that no one had turned up to investigate the noise. 

He reached around and began to wank the boy off firmly, just tightly enough to cause a little pain as well as pleasure because Mihael always liked that. 

Mihael tightened like a vice and pushed backwards so that Sanzo was in as far as he could be, before coming with a shivery moan all over Sanzo’s fingers. 

Sanzo let it all go.

 

Afterwards, fighting for breath, he collapsed back onto the chair and stared at Mihael bent over the desk, still gasping and with Sanzo’s come dripping from him, smearing down the back of his thighs. 

Sanzo’s hands were shaking so much that he didn’t even try to light a cigarette. 

Eventually Mihael straightened up with a groan and turned. He looked exhausted and pained and had. And utterly smugly sated. 

“Put your damn clothes on before your father comes back,” Sanzo ordered.

And for once Mihael did what he was told, although it took him awhile because every movement seemed to make him wince. Sanzo snorted impatiently and helped him, lacing up the ridiculously whorish trousers, making the boy as decent as his perverse fashion sense allowed.

And then Mihael did the damnedest thing. 

He stared gleefully at Sanzo for a moment and then bent his head and kissed Sanzo gently on the mouth.

Normally Mihael’s kisses were just sex in a kissing disguise. 

But this one was different. It was just a brush of lips against lips, a soft exploration. Mingled breath and Mihael’s hand in Sanzo’s hair.

Mihael pulled back, eyes trained on Sanzo’s, expression almost serious, as if he was going to say something.

But that was when his father walked in. 

With the cops.


	3. Chapter 3

“You got me fired, you little bastard,” Sanzo hissed.

“I got you arrested, too. Don’t forget that.”

Sanzo growled furiously and clenched his fist against an urge to put Mihael through the wall. Mihael just continued to smirk at him, unrepentant. 

 

Fortunately, Sanzo’s sojourn with the police had been short-lived. As soon as someone had actually bothered to follow his suggestion that they look up Mihael’s date of birth it had become obvious that Sanzo hadn’t committed a crime, despite what his boss had screamed on storming into his office to find his employee and his son in the aftermath of gay sex.

There had been a lot of screaming actually, mostly along the lines of, ‘you’ve corrupted my son!’ Which Sanzo found grimly hilarious and since he realised he was about to be fired anyway, he eventually answered with, ‘Are you joking? I’m several years too late for that.’

Mihael, who was standing beside him at the police station, kicked him in the shin, while Mihael’s father had gone an unhealthy puce colour and had to be restrained by several officers. 

 

So, as he’d found himself explaining a week later to an appalled Hakkai, Sanzo had been fired, effective immediately, and so was now forced to live on a paltry half a million or so in savings. That wouldn’t even keep him in decent whisky for very long. Sanzo had got used to the finer things and had no intention of lowering his standards.

“Perhaps it would have been wiser not to have intercourse with your employer’s son, _in_ your employer’s office if you didn’t wish to be unemployed,” Hakkai had said in mild rebuke.

Sanzo had rolled his eyes. “Thank you for that blinding insight.”

“It really isn’t like you at all, to allow…ah…bodily urges to overwhelm your better judgement,” Hakkai observed, sipping his coffee and looking genuinely bemused. 

Sanzo shrugged. “You haven’t met the little sod.”

After all, none of this was Sanzo’s fault. 

 

As he was now informing Mihael, at length. Mihael, for his part, seemed to be enjoying himself hugely. He merely sauntered into Sanzo’s flat at eleven at night, two weeks after Sanzo got fired, and sat himself down on the sofa without so much as a by-your-leave.

“Don’t you have _anything_ to say?” Sanzo enquired, standing on the rug, smoking furiously. “Anything along the lines of, ‘I’m sorry I was such a shameless boy slut, demanding to be fucked on my own father’s desk, and oh, didn’t even lock the fucking door!’”

Mihael actually seemed to put some thought into it for a moment, blue eyes serious, before the smug grin returned full-force, “Nope!”

Sanzo growled and stubbed his cigarette out in the nearest ashtray. “I hope at least that your father has been giving you a hard time at home.”

Mihael’s smile broadened. “He’s pretending it didn’t happen.”

“Fuck. There’s no justice.”

“In life you’ve got to make your own justice.”

“Don’t lecture me like you know jack-all about life, kid.” Sanzo sighed irritably, slumping down into his armchair. “I have to find another job now because of you, in a bad economy.”

“Why?” Mihael asked, curiously, twirling his crucifix between slim fingers. 

Sanzo twitched at the boy’s continuing failure to realise just how much he’d screwed over Sanzo’s life. “Because I need _money_. Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

“Oh, money,” Mihael shrugged, dismissively. “That’s always about the place somewhere. I can get you money whenever you like.”

Sanzo blinked. “How?”

“You don’t want to know. I have some underground connections.” Mihael stood up and stretched, displaying knowingly his lean body, making Sanzo’s cock jerk in his pants. “Now, are you done sulking, because I want to fuck.”

Sanzo took a deep breath, smiled nastily, and leaned back in his chair. “No.”

Mihael stared at him, visibly discomforted for the first time since he sauntered through Sanzo’s door. He had patently never expected for a second that Sanzo would ever turn him down.

“What?” Mihael asked, eyes narrowing.

“I’m finished with it. You’re more trouble than you’re worth.” Sanzo ignored his libido’s howl of protest. His libido had helped get him into this mess, being run rings round by a twenty year old boy, and his libido could go fuck itself. As it were.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Mihael rolled his eyes. “Who are you kidding?”

Sanzo merely smiled. 

Sure, he was going to miss fucking Mihael. It had been, without doubt, the best sex of his life, which was why he’d lost his head and eventually his job. 

But Sanzo could stop any time he liked. 

And now he’d like to stop.

Nothing controlled him, not even his own lust. 

_Nothing_.

Mihael stalked over to him and Sanzo found himself with a lap full of smug blonde, blue eyes blazing into his. He had to issue some very strict orders to his hands to prevent them reaching up to grab Mihael’s hips. 

Mihael ground his tight arse against Sanzo’s crotch, making him hard in record time. His breath brushed Sanzo’s face, full of hunger and the promise of pleasure. Just for a second Sanzo closed his eyes, caught by a wave of need, wanting to give in, to strip Mihael naked and fuck him, hard, all night. Until the boy begged him to stop.

“It’s over when I tell you it’s over,” Mihael said, lips an inch from Sanzo’s, daring him, taunting him. “And not before.”

The arrogance in Mihael’s words saved Sanzo’s resolve, shot it through with bloody-minded determination. It reminded Sanzo that Mihael essentially didn’t see him as any different to all the other people he manipulated and teased, didn’t respect him any more than the professors he’d seduced at university. 

And that was unacceptable. 

Sanzo reached out at last to Mihael’s hips but only so he could push him away. Mihael’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide. Sanzo was willing to bet that he was the first man to ever turn him down. 

“We’re done. Get over it,” Sanzo told him, standing up and heading for the front door. “Now fuck off.”

 

A few days later Sanzo related this tale to Hakkai over dinner, confident in Hakkai’s approval since the man had done little for weeks but berate him about the inappropriateness of Sanzo’s liaison with Mihael, but instead Hakkai flinched. 

“Don’t you think that was a trifle…cruel?” Hakkai asked, pushing some salad around his plate. 

Sanzo snorted. “It’s not like the kid had feelings for me, Hakkai. He isn’t the type.”

Hakkai’s gaze dropped to his plate. “Are you sure? It can be very surprising, the people one develops feelings for.”

Sanzo looked closer at Hakkai’s flushed face. “Something you want to tell me?”

Hakkai bit his lip. “Well, I met someone recently and he’s very…um…”

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, sipped some wine. In all the time he’d known Hakkai the man had never moved on from the death of his first lover, never stopped mourning her, to the point that Sanzo suspected Hakkai hadn’t even been laid in five years. And now he was talking of having met someone? And someone male?

“I didn’t know you swing both ways,” Sanzo observed. 

Hakkai’s blush deepened. “Normally I don’t but he’s rather a special case. I’ve been seeing him for a few months and, well, I’d like you to meet him.”

Sanzo nearly coughed wine. “What?”

Hakkai cringed. “I know, it’s an imposition, but you see I need another mind on this. I am afraid that I’m getting quite carried away in this affair.”

“What do you expect me to do? Tell you if I think he’s no good? Hakkai, I think most people are no good.”

Hakkai looked up at last and laughed, quietly. “Please? Just for a second opinion.”

Sanzo groaned. “Why? You don’t need me to tell you who to fuck.”

“It’s not that. It’s that…well, he’s rather a mystery, I don’t even know what he does for a living, and I worry he’s involved in something shady and might not be trustworthy. And,” Hakkai’s fingers clenched around his fork, knuckles showing white. “I am losing the ability to be objective. I’d like you to tell me if you think I should back off.”

“That’s not a responsibility that I want,” Sanzo shook his head.

“I know, but I hope you’ll do it anyway.”

“Why the hell should I?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

 

Much to Sanzo’s irritation Hakkai wore him down and a month later he was at a club downtown to be introduced to Hakkai’s man. 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” he muttered as Hakkai led him through the foyer and towards the sound of jazz. “I’m not your father. This isn’t, ‘meet the parents’.”

“I know,” Hakkai said, in that soothing voice he used to commiserate about things that were actually entirely his fault, somehow making it sound like he was sympathising about an unfair universe rather than his own behaviour. “But you _are_ my oldest friend and, your recent relationship notwithstanding, I trust your judgement.”

Sanzo glared. “Calling that clusterfuck with Mihael ‘a relationship’ is not the way to apologise for this bullshit evening, Hakkai.”

“Oh dear, isn't it?”

Sanzo didn’t like to be reminded of Mihael. He was trying to push the whole thing right to the back of his mind. Trying to focus on his job search. Trying not to remember just how fucking hot it had been with the kid.

In particular it would be good if he could think about someone _else_ when he got laid but no matter how good-looking his one-night stand was Sanzo ended up closing his eyes and imagining that it was Mihael beneath him, legs spread. 

Not that it worked very well.

Because no one fucked like Mihael fucked.

Sanzo heartily wished he’d never met him.

The club was of the chilled, classy, variety, reflecting Hakkai’s tastes. The jazz was smooth (and live), the drinks were expensive and it was members only. Hakkai had to sign Sanzo in before they ensconced themselves at a corner table and ordered wine. Sanzo glanced around. He couldn’t see anyone who could possibly be Hakkai’s gay type. But that was because it had never previously occurred to Sanzo that Hakkai could _have_ a gay type. 

“He’s not here yet,” Hakkai told him, settling back with every appearance of serenity.

If you didn’t know him.

“So, tell me, how serious is it?” Sanzo asked, morbidly curious. “Have you fucked yet?” 

Hakkai laughed nervously, sipping his drink to (Sanzo suspected) hide his face for a second. “We, um, we did that the first night we met, I’m ashamed to say.”

Sanzo stared at him. 

Tried to imagine Hakkai being that out-of-control, that indecorous, as to screw a stranger the first time they met. 

He failed. “Huh,” he said, succinctly.

Hakkai blushed, visible even in the dark of the club and tried to cover by offering Sanzo a peanut. 

Sanzo was reminded why he’d become friends with Hakkai in the first place. 

The man was never boring.

Half an hour later, a flash of blonde in the corner of Sanzo’s eye and a presentiment of doom, led him to look more closely at the young man who’d just come in. 

Mihael. 

“Oh fuck you, Buddha,” Sanzo sighed.

“Sanzo!” Hakkai admonished, voice shocked, but it was like a distant buzzing to Sanzo who could only see Mihael, leather-clad as ever, shameless as ever, radiating sex as ever. 

And currently heading straight towards a young man with black hair and the dazed expression of the recently fucked. Mihael smirked at him and ran a finger down the man’s neck. They exchanged secret smiles, making what they were clearer than if they’d broadcast it on the news at ten. 

Sanzo’s eyes narrowed. 

“Ah,” Hakkai’s voice pulled Sanzo back for a moment, “He’s here.”

“Yes, he is, damn him,” Sanzo growled, eyes still riveted on Mihael who was now waiting for his ‘date’ to get him a drink, swaying to the jazz, and so far apparently unaware of Sanzo’s gaze on him. Although how Mihael couldn’t feel it was beyond Sanzo. 

It wasn’t that he had thought Mihael wouldn’t go out and fuck around once their affair ended but having to see it…

“What?” Hakkai sounded confused and Sanzo forced his attention back to Hakkai, who had stood and was waving someone over.

Sanzo remembered who he was actually here to meet and tried to take hold of himself, tried to ignore the instinctual tug that told him not to take his eyes off Mihael for a second, that told him to go over there, punch that man out, and drag Mihael towards the nearest bed.

“I said, he’s here,” Hakkai repeated. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Hakkai looked unconvinced. 

Then someone approached their table. Someone apparently made almost entirely of slouch and unruly dark hair, eyes shadowed but keenly intelligent. Someone who’s presence made Hakkai’s pulse thud visibly in his throat. 

“Sanzo,” Hakkai said, voice a little breathless. “This is Lawliet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lawliet looked at Sanzo.

Sanzo looked at Lawliet.

Hakkai looked at his shoes. 

“Hello,” Lawliet said, hands still in his pockets, smile bright. “Please call me L. It’s my nickname.”

Sanzo, still working hard to resist turning his head in Mihael’s direction, gestured vaguely at a chair. “I’m Sanzo. You can call me Sanzo. I don’t have a nickname.”

 _Because I’m not thirteen years old_ , he mentally added. 

L’s smile broadened for some reason. He turned to Hakkai. “He’s just as you described!” he said.

Sanzo glared. He had a feeling he’d just been insulted. 

L sat down. Well. Not exactly _sat_ , more…perched, like a worried budgie about to fly off at a moment’s notice. Sanzo opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him only to catch Hakkai’s eye and decide against it. Hakkai was vibrating like an over-wound spring and Sanzo knew from past experience that they were all fucked if he started to uncoil.

More drinks were ordered. Lawliet enquired politely about Sanzo’s health and his work and his hobbies, all while exuding a benign sort of forensic curiosity. As if he was a scientist and all the world a petri dish. It was unsettling but not because any of his questions were offensively personal. It was just that, Sanzo quickly realised, unlike most people L was actually _listening to the answers_.

After ten minutes of this Sanzo turned the tables. “And what do _you_ do for a living? Hakkai wasn’t exactly clear on it,” he said. 

L sipped his cocoa (it was anyone’s guess where he’d found cocoa since it wasn’t on the club’s menu) and blinked his enormous shadowed eyes at them both. “I’m a consultant.”

“A consultant of what?” Sanzo demanded. 

Nearby he could hear Mihael laughing. It was making his teeth itch. It was making his cock jerk. 

L pressed his thumb to his mouth, raising his eyes to the smoky ceiling as if giving it genuine thought. “A security consultant,” he elaborated, finally. 

“Humph,” Sanzo lit a cigarette, noticed Hakkai listening to all this keenly. “And how is that working out for you?”

“It’s very interesting,” Lawliet told him. “I get great intellectual satisfaction from it.”

“You’re not suffering from the economic downturn?”

“I work in a sector of the industry that is generally immune to market fluctuations.”

Sanzo stared at him. He was starting to see why, after months of fucking, Hakkai still wasn’t sure exactly what Lawliet did. The man had a way of fully and thoughtfully answering questions about himself while somehow leaving people none the wiser, except with a strange feeling that they shouldn’t enquire further. 

“How about you?” Lawliet asked. “What gives you satisfaction? I gather from your tone that your job doesn’t entertain you much.”

Sanzo shrugged. “Cigarettes, good whisky, good books, minimal time spent with wankers, and sex.”

Lawliet’s eyes widened almost comically.

“I’m a Buddhist,” Sanzo added, drily.

There was a pause and then Lawliet began to laugh helplessly. 

Hakkai visibly relaxed and started grinning.

And Sanzo smirked around his cigarette. 

 

After that they spent a relatively harmonious hour listening to the jazz, discussing politics (Lawliet’s acute insights on which proving the genius that Sanzo had already begun to suspect), and drinking. 

Lawliet was even persuaded to forgo another cocoa and indulge in some wine. It made his ghostly pale face flush a little, made his gestures more expansive, his smile a little more sincere. 

It wasn’t lost on Sanzo that his buttoned-up, repressed, friend had apparently fallen for a man even _more_ emotionally restrained. He got the distinct impression that he could talk to Lawliet for days and not get more than a few layers down, as if the man was a veritable onion of Strange. 

How on earth did it work between the two of them? 

It clearly _did_ work though because Hakkai was now looking at Lawliet in a way that made Sanzo cough in slight embarrassment and concentrate on his cigarette. Hakkai rather looked like he’d like to finish their awkward little evening and drag Lawliet into the nearest bed.

Sanzo took a drink and tried not to think about them together, all that pale skin and dark hair, because if he did he knew that he would immediately be thinking about pale skin and golden hair instead. 

Too late. Fuck. He let himself glance to the corner where Mihael was, saw him still ensconced with his _lover_ , and drinking like it was about to be made illegal. As illegal as some of the things Sanzo wanted to do as soon as he saw that mouth, those hips, that come-fuck-me sprawl.

A friendly voice cut into the sudden pornography that was Sanzo’s mind. 

“Someone you know?”

Sanzo managed a nonchalant shrug and forced his gaze back to Lawliet who gestured towards Mihael in a way far too knowing for Sanzo’s comfort. 

“No one important.”

Hakkai, unfortunately, was not stupid. He turned his head, stared into the corner and then looked back at Sanzo, eyes mildly horrified. “Is that Mihael?”

Sanzo ground his teeth. Oh great, as if it wasn’t bad enough that he’d spent the evening being politely interrogated by Hakkai’s weirdo fuck, now Hakkai was going to raise the subject of Sanzo’s recent sexually induced employment car-crash in front of that weirdo fuck. 

Sanzo hated to discuss his personal life with anyone, including himself. Hakkai was a rare exception and not even he knew everything. 

“Yes,” he answered shortly, hoping that his tone would make it clear that he didn’t wish to continue the subject. 

Hakkai, ever sensitive to changes in the weather, nodded and said nothing more. 

Lawliet on the other hand…

“Please do go over and talk to your friend if you like,” Lawliet beamed, as if the only thing stopping Sanzo doing so was being thought rude to his current company. Like Sanzo gave a flying fuck for such bullshit etiquette. 

“No need,” Sanzo drained his glass. “I’m going now, anyway. I’ve got a job interview tomorrow.”

“Oh! Good luck!” Lawliet told him, enthusiastically. “And it was very nice meeting you!”

“OK, right.” Sanzo stood up, suddenly keen to get out of here as soon as possible. He had a feeling that he didn’t want Lawliet within a hundred miles of Mihael. Lawliet studied people, Sanzo could see that, and he didn’t want Lawliet studying Sanzo’s reactions to the kid. 

Because, despite what Sanzo had said to Mihael, it seemed that Sanzo couldn’t or wouldn’t stop wanting him. His dick was half hard now just from knowing that Mihael was in the same room and Sanzo knew that if he didn’t leave before Mihael saw him and came over for inevitable provocation, there was going to be an encounter that he’d surely regret. 

As this went through his mind he could feel L watching him, with his open, friendly, face, and somehow Sanzo was convinced that L knew. 

Trust Hakkai to fall for a dangerously observant freak.

 _Security consultant, my arse_ …

 

Sanzo sighed with relief as he waited for his coat to be returned. He’d done it. He’d walked out of the room without Mihael seeing him, and without going over there, dragging the boy out of his current lay’s lap, and informing him exactly how fucking angry Sanzo was with him for being such a slut. In the irrational part of Sanzo’s brain that was linked irrevocably to his dick he was raging that Mihael could possibly think he could open his legs for anyone other than Sanzo. 

Sanzo loathed himself (or more accurately his dick) for the stupidity of that thought considering that he was the one who had told Mihael it was over. He was the one who had thrown the boy out of his flat.

So he could hardly get pissed off now if the boy had picked up someone new to play with. 

“Hurry the fuck up!” He growled at the cloakroom attendant. How long did it take to find one damn coat? The world was full of fucking incompetents. 

And then the door from downstairs opened and Sanzo closed his eyes with a sixth sense of despair. Clearly the Buddha was really fucked off with Sanzo lately.

Mihael draped himself against the coat counter and raised flinty, challenging, blue eyes. “Leaving without even saying hello? I call that rude.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Sanzo snarled, snatching his coat at last from a quaking attendant and turning to go. “Go back to your boyfriend.”

Mihael snorted. “Oh _please_ , boyfriend? I’ve only fucked him twice and I’m bored already.”

Sanzo glared at him, hesitating. “You don’t stay long with anyone do you, you slut.”

Mihael’s eyes spat fire then and he dug a hand into Sanzo’s waistcoat, dragged him forward against his hard, slim, body and hissed, “I would have stayed with you, you bastard.”

Sanzo stilled for only a split second, staring down into Mihael’s angry face, mind racing, before he abruptly gave in. 

He pulled away, grabbed Mihael’s arm and dragged him up the stairs out of the club.

 

They didn’t even make it to Sanzo’s car, let alone his flat. 

Sanzo threw Mihael against the wall of the alley running beside the club, as far away from the main street and the lights as possible but not caring really if anyone saw. He had to fuck this boy, show him what he’d been missing and why he wouldn’t be fucking anyone else, ever again. 

Their mouths collided so hard that Sanzo tasted blood for a moment. Mihael also tasted of whisky, chocolate (always the chocolate) and another man’s aftershave. 

Sanzo reached down to undo Mihael’s leather trousers. “Turn around,” he ordered. “And spread your legs.” 

“No foreplay? No romance?” Mihael asked, mockingly, as he obeyed.

Sanzo sank his teeth into the nape of Mihael’s neck, making him groan breathlessly, before answering. “I’m going to fuck that other man right out of you.”

Mihael pushed his now naked backside against Sanzo’s groin. “Promise?”

Sanzo reached around and was unsurprised but still triumphant to find Mihael as stiff as a board and weeping excitement. Still licking and sucking at the boy’s neck, Sanzo took a few minutes just to stroke and squeeze Mihael’s dick, getting off unconscionably on the moans and whimpers of pleasure, on the feel of Mihael’s arse against Sanzo’s erection, on the smell of Mihael’s hair and sweat.

What the hell, there was no point kidding himself, he decided. He wanted this boy and no one, _no one_ else was going to touch Mihael again. While the idea of a long-term association with anyone had never appealed to Sanzo, it looked like Mihael was going to have to be an exception. If the only way to keep Mihael from whoring about town, was to fuck him into exhausted submission on a nightly basis himself, then so be it. 

It did have upsides, after all.

Sanzo released Mihael’s dick and reached down to free his own. He found a sachet of lube shoved into his hand soon after. The boy carried? Of course he did. 

Something else Sanzo was going to have to see that only _he_ benefited from in future…

He prepped Mihael as minimally as he could get away with and Mihael opened up around his fingers sinfully easily so it hardly mattered. 

“Now…” Mihael demanded, trousers around one ankle now and legs wide, shameless, “Put your money where your mouth is or I’ll go back in there to my date and see if he can do any better.”

Sanzo growled. Mihael was punishing him, taunting him on purpose, and they both knew it. 

Didn’t stop it working, though.

He forced his dick into Mihael’s barely ready body in two savage thrusts. The noise Mihael made was animalistic, gleeful, as if the pain just proved his victory. Sanzo grabbed both sharp hips and almost at once started to fuck.

Mihael whined and went up on his toes, one hand leaving its braced position on the bricks to reach for his erection. 

“Don’t move your fucking hands,” Sanzo ordered, through a jaw taut against the waves of heat and tightness threatening to finish this when it was hardly begun. 

Mihael laughed shakily, breath hitching on every thrust. “Make me.”

Sanzo found he was laughing too as he reached around, removed Mihael’s hand from his dick and slammed it back against the wall. 

Mihael tightened around him and groaned. 

Sanzo nearly choked on his laugh. 

Within minutes he was teetering on the edge, overwhelmed by what they were doing, what he was doing, fucking Mihael up against a wall, hard, brutally, getting off as only Mihael could get him off. 

“Damn you, you brat,” Sanzo hissed in his ear, hand snaking around to stroke Mihael again which earned him a grateful _yes_ , “Why couldn’t you have stayed out of my life?”

Mihael didn’t answer, maybe beyond words, maybe speechless from being reamed quite so relentlessly and the next noise he made was a howl as his dick spurted in Sanzo’s hand, dashing the wall, wetting Sanzo’s fingers and making him clench down on Sanzo’s cock in a way that made Sanzo blind for a moment.

Blind and deaf to anything other than Mihael’s body.

 

Afterwards Mihael could hardly stand so Sanzo figured he might as well take him home and let him sleep it off. 

“And then,” Sanzo said, tangling his fingers in Mihael’s hair and licking gently at his bruised mouth, “In the morning we’ll get a few things clear between us.”

Mihael smiled.

Like he’d won.


	5. Chapter 5

'No socialising with your bratty friends,' he'd said, and he should have stuck to it because here he was in a university pub where the drinks were chosen according to potency instead of quality and the denizens were younger than Sanzo's favourite merlot, while bad rock music assaulted his ears. And worst of all Mihael was sat there, shamelessly flirting with someone else. Right in front of him. All leather and smirk and knowing eyes. 

Socialising. With _people_.

No good could ever come of it. 

 

Twenty-four hours earlier...

Sanzo was just settling down to a good whisky and an even better book when there was a flash of blonde and the sudden smell of chocolate. He sighed. He would have given Mihael a front door key if it wasn't for the fact that Mihael had never once needed one to get into Sanzo's apartment. He just appeared in the living room (or, more frequently, stark naked in Sanzo's bed), with no explanation and no warning. And then there was usually sex.

It was like a highly unusual form of burglary, except that instead of breaking in and taking valuables Mihael broke in and took orgasms. 

"I'm bored," Mihael announced from a nearby chair. "Let's go out and get hammered."

Sanzo glanced over the top of his book, Mihael was draped over the arm rest, trailing an elegant hand on the carpet. On anyone else it would have been an awkward, even painful posture. But he looked sinuous, perfect. He looked like a cat, as if he had been born with a more graceful spine than normal humans. 

Sanzo ignored the traitorous heat sparking in his belly and simply rolled his eyes. "I do not wish to get, 'hammered,' like some sort of teenager. An evening spent in shouted, moronic, conversation in some appalling dive isn't my idea of a good time."

"But I'm _bored_ ," Mihael said again, this time a little more pointedly. "And it's not my fault that you're a funless dinosaur."

"Get a book and a drink," Sanzo told him. 

"I've read all your books."

Sanzo blinked. He had about a hundred books. "You've read them. All of them?" He put his own book down and stared at Mihael, trying to detect a lie. 

Mihael just shrugged, as if it was completely normal for someone to be able to read a hundred books in only a few hours here and there over six months. Despite spending almost all the time he was in Sanzo's apartment on his back in the bedroom. Or the shower. 

And once in the kitchen. 

Perhaps it was surprise (and a secret, grudging intellectual admiration) that temporarily robbed Sanzo of his mind but before he knew it he'd agreed to meet Mihael's friends on campus the following evening.

The fact that within five minutes Sanzo's reading and his whisky had been abandoned and Mihael was in the lap was less of a mystery. That was a magic trick Mihael had performed many times. A slight of hand and body that never failed him. At least not with Sanzo.

Sanzo dragged Mihael's mouth down to his and kissed him, hard. Kissed him with hungry little bites and thrusting licks, hands moving restlessly to narrow hips. Mihael tasted of chocolate and smug self-assurance, which would have been aggravating if Sanzo hadn't been so turned on. 

One of these days, surely, the insatiable lust phase would be over? Sanzo lived in hopes of it, in hopes of getting his brain and his self control back but he'd been fucking Mihael for a long while now and there was no sign of a tailing off of passion yet. No sign that there would ever be a day when the smirk on Mihael's pretty face, the liquid dart of his mind, the sarcasm and genius of him, would stop making Sanzo break all his rules. 

It was infuriating. 

"Anyway," Mihael said later when they were panting and sweat-slicked on the living room floor, little jolts of electric heat still tensing Sanzo's muscles in pulses, "I've met your friends. It's about time you met mine."

Sanzo stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath and reboot his brain. It was amazing the way Mihael could continue a conversation from before he'd spent an hour on his knees being fucked like a dog, as if nothing had even swayed his concentration. 

"What friends? Who are you talking about?" Sanzo demanded, turning his head to watch Mihael beside him, stretching. So much golden skin. 

Marred only by the marks from Sanzo's hands.

Sanzo grinned to himself. 

"Hakkai," Mihael reminded him, rolling over and tugging on Sanzo's hair. Sanzo swatted at him, half-heartedly. Mihael only laughed and flicked at a nipple. "I've met Hakkai. He's your friend." Mihael flicked again.

"Stop that," Sanzo said, but even he could hear the lazy, post-orgasmic, contentment in his voice. It took all the strength out of his objections. 

And sure enough Mihael ignored him and scraped a black-varnished nail across Sanzo's collarbone. 

It left a trail of exquisite pain behind it. Sanzo could feel himself hardening again.

Mihael glanced down and then back up, eyes darkening. "Is that half-mast due to my nails? Or is it talk of Hakkai?"

Sanzo stared at him, "What?"

"I just always wondered...Hakkai is your only friend, the only person apart from me that you can spend time with without punching them eventually,and he's pretty." Mihael shrugged, as though he didn't care but Sanzo wanted to laugh because his exaggerated indifference was fooling no one but himself. 

Sanzo grabbed Mihael's jaw and wrenched his face close to his. "I have never been with Hakkai." He watched something flash briefly across Mihael's face before it was covered by an air of studied cool. Sanzo swallowed glee for a moment. "But I like that you're jealous," he added.

Mihael pushed his hand away, furiously. "I am _not_ jealous, you cocky fucker!"

Sanzo took hold of him then, unexpected and forceful, and he was quickly on top of that angry, slim, body, pinning Mihael to the carpet while blue eyes glared daggers at him.

"Oh, but you are," Sanzo laughed, moving his hips so that his now very hard cock rubbed between Mihael's legs, where Mihael was still open and wet from where Sanzo had already had him only moments before. Mihael tried to kick him off but his conviction was undermined by the erection Sanzo could feel against his belly. "How long have you been worrying that I had a secret thing for Hakkai?"

"Fuck you!" Mihael snarled, his fingers tight in Sanzo's hair but not pushing him off, no matter how much he might be telling himself to. Sanzo could practically see the warring instincts in Mihael's eyes. "I have never worried about that!"

"Liar," Sanzo said, softly, pressing forward enough that he was right _there_ , right where Mihael was slick and spread for him. "I'll put you out of your misery though. Hakkai doesn't do it for me. It never occurred to me." And he thrust his cock deep into Mihael's body because he was feeling generous and was willing to give Mihael a sexual excuse for his helpless gasp of relief. 

And also because Mihael was insanely hot when he was jealous. 

Even when Mihael didn't _know _that he was jealous.__

__

__Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he watched Mihael light his friend's cigarette, slim fingers gripping the lighter in a way that could only be suggestive because Mihael was the one doing it. Mihael could make buying a cup of tea suggestive. He could make breathing in and out suggestive._ _

__The pub was, impossibly, actually getting louder and Sanzo was getting more and more irritated. Oh, he knew what was going on here alright. He'd actually anticipated something like this, after that conversation about Hakkai. Mihael didn't like being caught out in a moment of jealousy. He didn't like being seen to care. So now he was using his good-looking, red-headed, university friend to return the favour. It was transparent, beneath him, and obvious._ _

__And it was working._ _

__That was the worst part of it, it was fucking _working_. _ _

__Mihael was smirking knowingly at Matt now, his lips faintly pouted. Sanzo clenched his jaw and started wishing that Hakkai was with them. Hakkai could be relied on to stop Sanzo killing people and he was gifted in the making of pointless small talk. It would have at least helped the evening pass less glacially. But Sanzo had already tried an email demanding Hakkai's presence only to receive a reply littered with apologies and breathless excitement. It seemed that Hakkai's weirdo lover Lawliet had asked him to move in and Hakkai was too revoltingly thrilled by this to spare the time to rescue his oldest friend from social hell. Traitor._ _

__Eventually Mihael went to the crowded bar for more drinks and Sanzo took the opportunity to make it clear that Mihael's behaviour wasn't lost on him, "So, Matt, are you two fucking?"_ _

__Matt's eyes widened slightly through a haze of smoke._ _

__Sanzo enjoyed a moment of dark satisfaction at Matt's thrown expression because Matt didn't come across as someone easily surprised. He generally had an air of total unconcern, as if he'd seen it all before and life held no further novelty for him._ _

__"No," Matt told him, recovering rapidly. "Mihael tried it on a few years ago but I'm straight."_ _

__"Really," Sanzo remarked, sipping his poor quality drink._ _

__So, Mihael really would attempt to seduce anyone, even heterosexuals. It wasn't exactly a shock. It was rather more of a shock that Matt had said no. Because it was Mihael, for fucks sake. Sanzo was almost certain that if he himself had been straight, he would have still been seduced by the little bastard. Fuck, if he'd been a straight _monk_ , he'd still have been seduced sooner or later. Not that it would do Mihael any good to know that._ _

__Sanzo looked at Matt with a new interest, as one of the only people on Earth who had turned Mihael down. It was impressive. Or possibly stupid. Matt should be studied under laboratory conditions._ _

__"He's trying to make you jealous, right," Matt said, in a tone that made it clear that it was not a question._ _

__"It looks like it," Sanzo agreed coldly, his eyes drawn to the man himself, stood at the bar. No one should be allowed to look like that, all tight leather and even tighter arse. It wasn't healthy._ _

__"He's never bothered to do that before," Matt observed._ _

__Sanzo looked back at him. Green eyes were examining him thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"_ _

__"He's never bothered to introduce me to someone he's screwing, and he's certainly never bothered about making them jealous." Matt's gaze sharpened suddenly. He leaned forward and added, "I know what that means. I think you do, too. So you better not fuck him around again, you hear me?"_ _

__Sanzo was caught between laughter and disbelief. "Is that supposed to frighten me?"_ _

__Matt smiled and abruptly leaned back again, all casual and relaxed as though nothing had happened. "I already gave you a second chance, don't blow it."_ _

__"Second chance? What the fuck are you," Sanzo began but Mihael had sashayed back to their table with more drinks and immediately started talking about the 'pointless' conversation he'd just overheard at the bar. This led onto an in-depth discussion about a video game Sanzo had never heard of and why Mihael believed Matt was wasting his time with it._ _

__Sanzo watched them, watched the easy back and forth, the camaraderie between them. Watched the way it broadcast how long they had been friends. Sanzo had never seen Mihael talk to anyone else without sneering eventually. It was oddly unsettling. It made Sanzo's foot tap unconsciously under the table. Made him want to grab Mihael and leave. But he was damned if he was going to show that it was getting to him._ _

__And yet... it seemed from Matt's talk of 'second chances' that they were close enough that Mihael had told him about when Sanzo had dumped him. He'd probably told Matt everything. Which would have seriously pissed Sanzo off and inspired an intense chat later about privacy, except that he couldn't help just being stunned that Mihael would talk about his feelings with anyone. It was hard to imagine, Mihael, who was so entirely focused on not giving himself away, telling his friend about when Sanzo had thrown him ('brutally' according to Hakkai) out of his life._ _

__Was this something Sanzo should waste time thinking about? It wasn't as if Matt was interested in fucking Mihael, even if Mihael evidently had been very definitely interested in fucking Matt in the past and, for all Sanzo knew, still was. And surely if Mihael was going to fuck around behind Sanzo's back he would have done it by now._ _

__Probably._ _

__Sanzo noticed then that he had clenched his fist so tight that he'd broken the skin on his palm._ _

__

__Matt was the one who bought a largely excruciating evening to an end by standing up and announcing that he had an essay to write._ _

__Mihael snorted, "Boring."_ _

__"Not everyone can pull a ten thousand word paper out of their arse half an hour before the seminar, Mihael," Matt said, pulling on his coat._ _

__Mihael glowed and preened, "What can I say? I'm a genius."_ _

__"So am I," Matt retorted, a smile hovering around his mouth. "But I still need at least an hour to write an essay."_ _

__"It's like you're some sort of Neanderthal," Mihael crowed._ _

__"Shut up." Matt turned to Sanzo, giving him a very direct look. "I expect I'll be seeing you around some time."_ _

__"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sanzo muttered._ _

__Matt glanced at Mihael, "I like him," he said._ _

__"I knew you would."_ _

__

__All the way back to his apartment Sanzo was at war with himself. He wanted to call Mihael out on the obvious attempt to make him jealous but that meant admitting that it might have irritated him. If it had irritated him then it implied that Mihael's childish 'plan' had worked, that Sanzo was jealous._ _

__He couldn't bring himself to give Mihael the satisfaction. Not after enjoying Mihael's insecurity about Hakkai so much._ _

__Eventually he came down on the side of dignity and decided to behave as if it had been a normal, tedious, social convention of an evening. As if he hadn't even noticed Mihael's occasional brushes against Matt's arm. Or the way he'd leant in too close when speaking in Matt's ear. Or the caressing way Mihael's black-varnished fingers had moved on Matt's cigarette lighter..._ _

__As soon as they walked through the front door, Sanzo grabbed Mihael and slammed him up against the wall, kissing him so hard that someone's lip split and he tasted blood. It didn't stop him, he just kissed through it, heated and wet, and tightened his fingers in Mihael's ridiculous shirt._ _

__Mihael made an animal noise that magically turned into a laugh._ _

__Sanzo broke away to breathe and to glare at him._ _

__"Something bothering you?" Mihael enquired, eyes flashing._ _

__"No." Sanzo ran his tongue over his upper lip. Yes, it was his that had split. It didn't sting at all. Or, if it was, he was far too focussed on Mihael to feel it. "Take your clothes off."_ _

__Mihael hummed a pleased sound between his teeth and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're skipping all the preliminaries tonight, aren't you? Anyone would think something had got under your skin. Anyone would think you're trying to make a point."_ _

__Sanzo decided then that there was only one thing for it. Mihael thought he knew exactly where tonight was going. He thought he'd teased and tormented Sanzo to the point where Sanzo was going to give away his jealousy with some rough fucking. Before they'd even finished coming Mihael would be pointing out his total victory and he would then gloat for all time, the Hakkai thing quite forgotten._ _

__So Sanzo thought now would be an excellent time to turn the tables, time for something that he'd been considering for awhile but which he knew had never once entered Mihael's mind as a possibility._ _

__He tangled his fingers back in Mihael's shirt and pulled him forward, kissed his smug mouth again fiercely, and then said, "Fuck me."_ _

__Mihael's reaction was almost comical. His eyes went wide, his mouth formed an O of astonishment and he couldn't seem to make words for a moment._ _

__Sanzo smirked and wandered with exaggerated calmness into the bedroom, tugging his shirt off over his head._ _

__Really...Mihael had thought he could manipulate him so easily? He'd clearly underestimated just how dirty Sanzo was prepared to fight._ _

__And, Sanzo admitted, as the last of his clothes hit the floor, being fucked by Mihael wasn't the _worst_ thing that could happen. _ _

__He settled himself on the bed and watched Mihael hesitating in the doorway. He almost looked as if he suspected a trick. As though Sanzo couldn't possibly be serious. Sanzo smirked again and reached for the lube, holding it out, enjoying the way Mihael's eyes snapped down to the tube and then back to Sanzo's face hungrily. Ravenously._ _

__"Well," Sanzo asked, "Yes or no? The offer doesn't last forever, kid."_ _

__"I'm not a kid," Mihael managed, automatically._ _

__"Prove it."_ _

__

__Sanzo bit into his broken lip to keep in a deep groan. Mihael's fingers felt like a hundred kinds of dirty bliss, thrusting and fucking, hot and intimate. Now he believed Sanzo was really allowing it he apparently thought they were in a competition again, not of jealousy this time but who could be on top best._ _

__'That would be me,' Sanzo thought, but he had to admire the brat's ambition._ _

__It didn't hurt as much as Sanzo had anticipated, even though he'd never had more than a finger up there (generally in the midst of adventurous blow-jobs) so was as tight as a drum. He wondered if Mihael could tell that he hadn't been on the receiving end before. Sanzo had no intention of letting Mihael know. If he realised that Sanzo had never let anyone else fuck him, the little sod would be _insufferable_._ _

__So Sanzo kept the pleasured noises to himself as Mihael pressed him open and licked at his cock, his belly, leaning up sometimes to bite at nipples. Something like molten metal was moving in Sanzo's gut, in his balls. It felt far deeper than usual sex. Being penetrated like this, even by Mihael's narrow fingers, made it more intense. Made it about more than his cock._ _

__"Ready?" Mihael demanded, breathlessly, raising his head._ _

__"If you want," Sanzo replied, hoping that his pounding pulse wasn't visible in his neck because it felt like it was going to rip his head off. His cock was twitching like a slut, keen for this whole thing to get going._ _

__Mihael moved between Sanzo's parted thighs and shifted until Sanzo felt it, pushing amidst all that lube and excited, stretched, muscle._ _

__For a nanosecond Sanzo considered kicking Mihael off him, considered changing his mind, because he'd thought about this for a few weeks and he'd been intrigued but he'd never genuinely decided... Letting Mihael fuck him seemed a bigger deal now than it had in the hallway when it had been the simplest way to win the upper hand. Letting Mihael fuck him might actually be a bloody stupid idea, now he was on his back with his legs spread for the first time._ _

__Mihael chose that moment to bend his head and kiss his mouth, softer than they ever kissed. Gentle, even. Sanzo blinked, confused and distracted by the change of tone and reached up to dig a hand into Mihael's messed up blonde hair._ _

__"What?" He asked, wincing as Mihael's cock started to enter him. Too late now for doubts. Way too late._ _

__"Just..." Mihael groaned and paused, letting Sanzo's body understand what was happening before pressing deeper. Sanzo shuddered. "Thanks."_ _

__It hurt like hell then, suddenly, shockingly and Sanzo clenched down. Mihael stopped, panting, and kissed him again._ _

__And again that weird slowness, totally unlike Mihael's usual style._ _

__Sanzo breathed hard through his nose and ordered his body to relax because he sure as fuck wasn't going to back down. Mihael had done this a hundred times, had opened himself up and taken Sanzo's cock and Sanzo was damned if _he_ was going to do less. _ _

__Finally Sanzo's muscles stopped fighting it and Mihael slid all the way, a bizarre, rigid, pressure deep in him. It was, Sanzo thought, like being fucked with a stick, if being fucked with a stick felt sort of good. Which didn't make a blind bit of sense. Mihael carefully withdrew a few inches and then thrust. And that made even less sense because Sanzo liked that feeling. He actually liked it. It burned. He was burning._ _

__Within a few more thrusts he was having to force himself not to make noises, having to hold them defiantly behind his teeth where they were sunk in Mihael's shoulder. Being fucked like this, with Mihael hot and slick, slamming into just the right place every time, it was maddeningly good. It felt decadent, just lying here and taking it, making Mihael do all the work for once, while Sanzo's dick slid and wept against Mihael's stomach and his ass seemed to be trying to come by itself._ _

__"Sanzo..." Mihael moaned, voice so low that it made Sanzo's toes curl. "Sanzo, you're so fucking tight..."_ _

__Things got quicker, harder. The bed began to bang against the wall, one of Sanzo's hands wrapped around the frame. He braced himself there so he could push down, meeting Mihael's hips, forcing him in. He felt every inch of Mihael now, in him and on him. And it all felt like Sanzo was coming._ _

__And then he was, intensely, a noise finally escaping him (loud, and incriminating but far enough away not to really matter right then), spitting into Mihael's hand._ _

__Mihael swore raggedly, a shiver of sensation going through him so that he even twitched inside Sanzo's arse, and then he fucked in once, twice, and shuddered to an end._ _

__Sanzo arched upwards and growled as Mihael made him wet inside._ _

__And in the far off part of his brain that was thinking anything at all he made a note that, when denying all the things about this that had given him pleasure, he would be denying _that_ most of all. The feeling of Mihael coming in him. _ _

__

__Afterwards it took him a moment to uncurl his hand from the bed frame. He had almost welded himself to it with the intensity. Fortunately Mihael was already collapsed on his chest and didn't notice._ _

__Sanzo sighed and stretched and hissed a bit with discomfort._ _

__He felt Mihael smile against his skin._ _

__"Don't let it go to your head," Sanzo murmured. He put his arms around Mihael's back, just because that was comfortable. Mihael squirmed happily._ _

__"Let what go to my head?" Mihael enquired sleepily. "The fact that you let me fuck you or the fact that you got all jealous over Matt?"_ _

__Sanzo closed his eyes. Ah, fuck. Defeat. "Whatever, brat."_ _

__Mihael raised his head and smiled at him. Sanzo didn't think he'd ever seen that beautiful face so...well...happy. Simply happy, with no other bullshit or concealment or ulterior motive getting in the way. Sanzo found himself smiling back._ _

__Really, the whole evening had been a complete disaster._ _


End file.
